All Mine
by Melody Kiara Rose Knight
Summary: Kankuro and Kasey fall in love during the festival. not much said.


I was walking around. Then I saw Naruto Uzumaki and Jirayia. They were training as I can tell. I didn't know what to do. My dad told me to stay away from them. Mostly Jirayia, since they use to be on the same team. I looked around, and started to walk over towards Naruto. I smiled. "Hi Naruto." I said.  
>"Oh Hey Kasey" He said. "Alright. So what are you doing?"<br>"Oh nothing r-" I started to say then out of nowhere we are attacked. They looked familiar but I couldn't place them  
>"Shadow clone Justu. " Naruto said making a few clones of himself.<br>I grabbed a few senbon and threw them at the enemy that was attacking us. I saw Naruto's clones start to vanish. I did a few hand signs and did my secret technique. My best jutsu of all time.  
>"Secret Technique: Silent Vortex!" I said. And the enemy was surrounded by a vortex of water and now they were deaf, for most of the part. While they were looking I jumped at them with my senbon, also making them paralyzed. Then enemy soon started to disappear, that's when I realized that they were from the Hidden Mist Village, and they did a few hand signs that made them disappear after a while.<br>"Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked running towards us.  
>"Nothing, just some Hidden Mist Ninja, that started attacking us" I answered for Naruto.<br>"How about we go get something to eat?" Jirayia asked.  
>"I'm fine, I better head back home." I smiled and waved good bye to them and headed off to Konoha. Just as I was walking home, some put their hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and flipped the person over my shoulder. My eyes were closed so I couldn't tell who it was.<br>"Ow" The person groaned.  
>I opened my eyes and saw Naruto on the ground. "Oh Naruto, I'm sorry!" I said a slight blush coming to my face.<br>"I should be the one to say sorry, Kasey" He said getting up. "I was looking for someone to help Sakura, she is surrounded by rouge ninja"  
>"Is she in trouble?" I asked looking at him.<br>"Yea, she can't move and pervy sage got knocked out by the ninja."  
>"Show me?"<br>Naruto grabbed my hand and I started blushing even more. He started running and I started following, he never let go of my hand. I didn't want him to, but I had to help Sakura. We finally made it, and She was on her knees, she was panting really hard. I took out my senbon and threw them at the Rouge ninja's neck. I saw a lake and smirked to myself. I did a few hand signs and out of the water, came a water dragon that went around the rouge and then another water dragon came out and did the same thing the first water dragon did and the two dragons were pulling and then rouge ninja started turning blue from the lack of air  
>"Had enough?" I asked. I didn't hear the rouge say anything but then again, how could he with no air, and two water dragons pulling at each other. I finally released the jutsu and smiled. The rouge ninja got up and ran away, more like he crawled away. I ran over to where Samoto was and knelt down next to her. "Are you okay Sakura?" I asked looked at her.<br>"Ye-Yea, I just don't really have enough chakra." She said.  
>"Come on, I'll help you back to your hotel room." I said helping her up. I was on one side and Naruto was on the other. We were half way to the hotel when suddenly. "I feel like we forgot something" I said out loud.<br>"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto yelled and let go of Sakura's other arm and ran back to where Jirayia was.  
>"How did you two forget about him?" Sakura asked laughing a bit.<br>"Well…I don't know." I answered.  
>"Are you okay?" She asked me. "You look a bit pale."<br>"Oh…It's nothing" I smiled at her and helped her to her room. "Well, I better head over to Suna, I was just passing through." I said and left her room.  
>I had my bag; I was going to see if Kankuro, my crush would teach me the art of the puppetry. I really do enjoy the puppets. I finally made it to Suna Gates, and outside waiting was Temari. I ran over and smiled.<br>"Hey Temari!" I said smiling.  
>"Hey Kasey" She said.<br>We walked into the village and she led me to the house and she showed me to Kankuro's room, and next to his was the guest room I was staying in. She smiled like she had a plan in her head and she walked over to Kankuro's room as I walked into the guest room and looked around. It's been about ten minutes alone in my room, when I heard a knock. I placed my book on the desk and walked over. There stood my crush, Kankuro. Kankuro, the middle child out of the three, older brother to Gaara and younger brother to Temari.  
>"Hey." Kankuro said looking at me.<br>I can feel my face getting hotter. "H-H….Hi!"  
>"Are you okay? Your face is red."<br>** '****Oh My GOD! Kankuro is so close to my face! And of course my face is red! You are so cute!' **I thought.  
>"Y-Yea I'm fine, I think it's the heat that got to me." I smiled at him.<br>"Wanna go out to eat with me?"  
>"Sure"<br>~ A Few hours Later~  
>"That was a really great dinner, thanks Kankuro." I smiled. He took my hand in his hand. "K-K-Kankuro!" I said a bit shocked.<br>"You know Kasey you are a princess, like no other girl in this village." Kankuro told me still holding my hand.  
>"R-Really?" I couldn't help but blush.<br>"Yes. You are really beautiful and more beautiful in the moon light."  
>"Oh Kankuro."<br>"Come on and sing for me"  
>"Do I have to?"<br>"I don't think you have a choice"  
>"Oh okay" I said and smiled up at him. I took a deep breath and started singing. <strong>"<strong>**_After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again. Even if there comes a day where everyone  
>Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries,<br>I'll never forget Clouds slowly float away,  
>vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end. And then the stars, like pearls.<br>Can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light. From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard.  
>Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult.<br>While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart. She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure. With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore_****."**

"You are such a beautiful singer." He said kissing my cheek.  
>"I've been told by Sakura." I said blushing even more.<br>** '****OMG, He kissed my cheek!' **I screamed on the inside. I swear I was going to faint if he didn't keep his had around my waist. **'****When did his hand get around my waist?'**  
>"Ah little Kasey of the leaf is blushing" He laughed.<br>"A-A-Am NOT!" I said.  
>"Don't deny it"<br>"Who said I am?"  
>"I am."<br>"Yeah only you and you don't count."  
>"Ouch, I'm hurt" He said holding his chest his hand over his heart.<br>"You big baby"  
>Kankuro dragged me away from the lights into an alley way. "I wanted to do something all night"<br>"And wh-"  
>I was cut off by his lips. I was in shock but I leaned into the kiss and kissed him back. He held his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He licked my bottom lip wanting me to part my lips. I part my lips a bit and I could feel him smile against my own lips. I can feel more heat rise to my cheeks, he pulled away and smirked.<br>"You are most beautiful when you blush"  
>"S-S-Shut it" I whispered.<br>"Ah, are you telling me to shut it?"  
>"You don't scare me"<br>"Really, cause you were stuttering earlier.  
>"That doesn't mean I'm scared of you"<br>"Then Little Kasey why are you blushing and stuttering?"  
>"I li-…I li-.."<br>"Hm?"  
>"I love you!" I blurted out. I didn't have time to think what I wanted to say. It just happened.<br>"You do?"  
>"Yea."<br>"I thought I was the only fool in love here."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I love you Kasey"  
>"You do?"<br>"Forever and ever"  
>That is when we shared our last kiss for the night. After ten minutes of the kiss, he pulled away and held my hand. I was dying on the inside. I couldn't believe that Kankuro has kissed me, like I was his girl friend. Then he pulled me close to his chest, I looked up at him.<br>"Kasey, I want you to be my girl friend. Do you accept?" He asked me.

Yes…Yes I do!" I said and I hugged him. Of course he hugged back; I smiled and kissed his cheek.  
>"Ah, Dear princess Kasey, How long are you here for?"<br>"I am here for 3 weeks. I am on vacation"  
>"Oh Dear Princess that is not long enough…."<br>"Oh but it is Kankuro."  
>"Who said you shall leave in 3 weeks?"<br>"I have to."  
>"Why? You shall become a Sand Ninja; marry me in the three weeks while you are here, my princess."<br>"Kankuro….."  
>"Please. I love you; I don't want to let you go…"<br>He kisses me on the lips, I kissed him back. I looked into his brown eyes, as he looked into my blue ones. I closed my eyes as we continued to kiss. Kankuro soon pulled away from the kiss leaving me hanging for some more. I opened my eyes and looked at him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. He took my hand and we went back to the house. I smiled at him and we went off to his room, I looked at him. He opened his door and let me into his room. I looked around and saw that he has his puppets all over the place.  
>"What, a nice room you have..." I looked at him.<br>"Sorry!" He said and he placed the puppets in the closet. I giggled a bit. He sat on his bed and I smiled. "Come" He patted the seat next to him on his bed.  
>I sat next to him on the bed. "So, this is what the great puppet master's room?" I asked him.<br>"Yes, is this not what you wanted?"  
>"Geeze, don't go all Old English language on me." I giggled.<br>"Sing for me? I love yo listen to you sing." He said hugging me.  
>I took a deep breathe and sang for him.<br>_**"There's a little secret I would like to tell you,**__  
><em>_**there's a book of lies I know they'll try to sell you. **__  
><em>_**And they'll try and they'll try to convince you to but **__  
><em>_**you need 'em So they next time you're down look inside not around. **__  
><em>_**I can bless myself, there's no need for someone's help, **__  
><em>_**there's no one to blame there's no one to save you but yourself. **__  
><em>_**I can justify all the mistakes in my life, it's taught me to be, **__  
><em>_**it's givin' me, me and I'll survive 'cause I have blessed myself.**__  
><em>_**I have searched the world to fine there's nothing better,**__  
><em>_**than when me, myself and I can come together,**__  
><em>_**and I know for a fact there's a spirit I lack called defend,**__  
><em>_**yea I've been through it all just to find in the end,**__  
><em>_**I can bless myself, there's no need for someone's help, **__  
><em>_**there's no one to blame, there's no one to save you but yourself.**__  
><em>_**I can justify all the mistakes in my life. I can bless myself."**_

"I have an amazing girlfriend, She can sing, she can do all sorts of amazing things." Kankuro said, pulling me on his lap after I sang for him.  
>"Oh, I came here also, so you can teach me the skills to become a puppet master"<br>"You're kidding right?"  
>"No.. Please Kankuro!" I begged him with my favorite move. The puppy eyes.<br>"You are going to be the death of me Kasey!" Kankuro laughed and hugged me.  
>"Yea, I know."<br>"When did you want to start?"  
>"Whenever you can. I just want to be so awesome and yea. I always wanted to become a puppet master."<br>"Oh god Kasey. You really are going to be the death of me with your act of this"  
>So after the talk, I was able to make an appointment to start my training. He never was great at trying to keep his cool when it came to me. But something was going to happened. And I didn't know what but I knew there was something, something that I couldn't stop without getting hurt. I just wish it wasn't tomorrow. I never liked getting those weird feelings. They always happened and I could never stop them. Sometimes they were wrong and other times they were right.. I just hope this one is wrong.<p>

Kankuro and I walked around the market of Suna, wondering where to go. Then all of a sudden he stops. I look at him. Kankuro smirks and takes me into a karaoke bar. I tried to pull away as he brings me to the competition area of the singing. I looked down at the necklace he got me earlier. It was a pink shell necklace. What we didn't know was the power that it held. I looked at him and wanted to scream at him for doing this. I was not going to sing in front of a while bunch of people he was nuts!

"Kankuro are you fucking nuts!" I screamed at him

"What do you mean doll face?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You want me to sing and I don't want to" I whined

"Oh come on Kas. It will be fun" He smiles. "Temari and Gaara are the judges."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I asked

"Yes" He nodded his head.

I was the last person they called to the stage. I looked over the list of songs until I found one I knew. Then I looked over at Kankuro who was also the judge. I rolled my eyes and clicked on Ever Blue and closed my eyes picturing that I was in the ocean, well more like I was on a rock and looking out over the ocean seeing the blue ocean beneth me.

**"Without even a sound, the color changes.  
>If you look up at the baby blue sky,<br>Your faraway memories will awaken.  
>Hey, on the other side of the seven seas,<br>You see, I get the feeling that someone is crying.  
>My heart goes "squeeze" and I feel lonely.<br>Save me...  
>It's a destiny that lets me know something.<br>I embrace the guidance of the stars to my heart  
>That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love.<br>I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands.  
>There is a lovable person, and there is a lovable place<br>In order to protect my the sparkling blueness and my pure feelings the way they are.  
>We had looked at the rainbow, shoulder-to-shoulder.<br>If I were able to put it into words,  
>I wonder if you would still be at my side now.<br>Hey, as I dream of being in love,  
>You see... I feel as if I can love myself.<br>I'm becoming an adult, bit by bit.  
>I want to return home...<br>Nobody says these words, but  
>In their hearts, it flows as a melody.<br>That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing,  
>So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them.<br>There's a person that I love, and there's a place that I love.  
>The mysterious blueness is the ocean that is prettier than heaven.<br>That's the Ever Blue sparkle of the ocean I love.  
>I now gather the power to protect the future in my hands.<br>And it becomes hope.  
>That's an Ever Friend, and that's the most important thing,<br>So no matter how painful the time, I will continue to protect them  
>And the beautiful sea."<strong>

I looked at them when I finished singing. No one clapped. Everyone was just stunned until Kankuro started clapping and I looked at him smiling. And from that day. I know that I will always be Kankuros. He knew that I would win the contest. And of course he was right. He went up to me while I was still on stage and hugged me and did something that I thought he would never do. He kissed me in front of the whole village.

"MY GIRLFRIEND EVERYONE!" Kankuro shouted. Now everyone knew that I was his and no one was going to take me away from him. He pulled me in closeand whispered in my ear. "You are all mine. And I don't want anyone to take you away from me." '

"No one will take me away from you, KanKan." I stated to him. "They would be too scared since you are the Kazekage's older brother." I laughed.


End file.
